


Vez and Ivan 1on1

by Fawnking



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Big Cock, Campfire Sex, Cock Sucking, F/M, Feral, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Ivan - Freeform, Love/Hate, Porn, Vez, dnd, feral mode i guess, hate/love, i love my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnking/pseuds/Fawnking
Summary: This is a reimagining of a scene I had with my DM and my character Vez, for the context they left a Hags den and both got cursed. They have a bit of a love/hate relationship that is now on a friendlier side... uh enjoy my porn.
Relationships: Ivan/Vezagashka
Kudos: 1





	Vez and Ivan 1on1

Now Ivan talking about feeling off must be a personal thing because Vez was fine. Well as fine as could be from seeing your past come to haunt you and a strange burning behind her eyes. Rubbing her fists into her sockets as she walked beside Ivan in the woods, they bickered. 

“I just think you are a little pale, scared of the dark? Wittle baby Ivan needs a nap-” She taunted to his bitching over their shared hag experience. Ivan was quick to turn and punch her arm, which Vez was glad to return.

Except she completely missed his shoulder, letting him land another hit to her side. “Unfair!” A large smirk plastered on his face. After a successful hit to his shoulder, powerful enough to knock him on his ass, he grunted out a “fuck you mean? Unfair?!” expression wiped off his face. The half-orc landing a kick to her shin, knocking her on top of him. Her legs straddling his waist as she grumbled about her shin. 

“Now this is unfair you have an advantage.” He grabbed her fists in his before flipping them over. “Butcher? Tsk, how was that ever you Vez?” Ivan taunted causing the struggling orc under him to bark out a curse, her teeth to elongate and claws to grow as she flipped them over once more. Except the teasing now was laced with malice, her claws aimed for his throat. 

Instead of going for the hit, her slitted eyes once returned to normal, arm raised in the air about to slice open the half-orc below her. “What the- Ivan-“ she stumbled backward off his hips, scooting back. He looked absolutely terrified of her. 

Taking a second to regain his composure, because he knew something was wrong. Whether it was the hags doing or he actually struck a nerve bad enough to have Vez lash out like so. “Hey- Vez relax.” He noticed her breathing, as she tried to normalize it. She cut him off with a quick “Ivan I didnt want to do that- I was about to kill you!” 

“We both know that wasn't you alright? Despite not wanting to, I know you better than that.” He gave a half-smirk before standing and offering a hand. “At least we know something is just as wrong with you as it is with me now.” Vez shot a glare, tempted to punch again but resisting for fear of whatever had just happened to them. “Not really something to brag about, but glad you feel better.” She stuck her tongue out, behind her eyes burning harder than before. 

“That feeling isn’t gone.” She grumbled out, eyes looking anywhere but the half-orc beside her. Ivan gave a quick glance from her tongue to her eyes, making sure the slitted eyes and teeth were apparent. “Uh...did I do something? Piss you off that bad?” He put a tentative hand on her arm. 

Vezagashka allowed the touch, quickly turning her head back to him. “No! Im not mad, we were playing around, not anything to be mad about! That’s our usual...so why am I..” She quickly established, running a hand down her face. Ivan was quick to suggest getting food, and maybe taking out that pent anger on something that wasn’t him. 

After their eventful fight with a boar, only needing a few hits from Vez to be slaughtered by a powerful ax…..nothing changed. Absolutely nothing. She still felt the maul and tear. “Shit maybe I just need to sleep it off? Will your blue go away if we just sleep?” Vez said exasperatedly as they sat near the fire. Between sentences chewing on the meat that Ivan had cooked from their hunt. Ivan sat silently, huffing at her stupid solution. “Curses don’t just magically disappear after you sleep dumbass.” Vez scoffed and interjected with a “ Well not eating isn’t going to help anything, eat.”

Ivan gave a glare over the fire, idly twirling now burnt meat on a makeshift spear. Shifting his seat on the log. “Not hungry.” Vez immediately stood from her way across the campfire and plopped down beside the other. “ Do I care? Hunted a boar and you don’t even appreciate it?” She snatched the spear and blew on it to cool, Ivan watching intently. “I don’t care if you are blue, yellow, or hah green. Not that you know what that is.” She let out a laugh, nudging their shoulder as he grumbled out a curse. “Neither will Kettle, or the party, or who knows else. It’s kind of cool actually! Like scars but hmmm.” 

Ivan bumped their shoulder and snatched up the spear from Vez with a chuckle. “ You are stupid, but thanks.” He chewed a bit on the meat, “I would say you aren’t that bad but I’ve seen you fight, It’s like you are in a rage you can’t get out of huh?” He observed thinking of earlier. “ Do you think It’s only when you are angry?”

Vez gave him a look, easily expressing ‘ i definitely don’t have a fucking clue it’s almost like I haven’t had this shit more than 5 hours.’ Ivan quick to remark with “Don’t give me that look! I’m trying to help!.....here let me try something.” The taller of the two easily shooting a disapproving glare. “If you try to take my ax we will fight-” Her sentence was cut off with a hand to her shoulder. Ivan, soon sitting in front of her leaning over her crossed legs. “ Ivan-what-” His hand grabbed her hip, fingers feeling the tight fabric of her pants. The very chaste woman’s face instantly heating up. The rage instantly hitting with the alarm of the action, her sharp hand going for his side until she swiftly kissed her.

The kiss didnt last for long before Ivan pulled back. A cocky grin on his face, “Sorry, didnt mean to shock the virgin.” He glanced at the woman’s face, teeth much more pointed, and eyes slotted. “Fuck-!” He went to scoot back, fearing the hand that may whip to gouge his eyes out. He didnt get very far, Vez pinning him to the ground. “Vez, it was a test- won’t happen again!” The cocky attitude disappearing quickly when their mouths smashed together once again.  
Ivan’s alarm quickly fading as Vez pressed close into him, tits soft on his chest. Truly, at this moment he could have pushed her off. But let’s be honest he was a man and a woman wanted him. One that he respected, and wasn’t afraid to be himself with. She started it, if he was to end it what would that make him? A loser? Hell no. His hand quickly tied into her hair, keeping them close to one another. Their teeth clinking here and there, the campfire beside them wasn’t the only thing keeping them warm. When Vez pulled away Ivan had to admire her. Her hair cascading over them, her warm hands on his chest and neck, her scars going down to her chest. 

Isn’t that a sight in itself? Her breasts squished against him, spilling out of her unbelievably loose top. Gods he wanted her. “ Vez if you keep acting like this I’m not going to stop.” He breathed. Whatever part of Vez was still there was able to smirk, as she ground down on his lap. His cock easily straining against his garments. “Fuck!” He groaned out, hands following her hips as she sat on top of him. 

Ivans’s hands followed her actions, as she straddled him. Hands soon moving to urge her top off her shoulders, breast spilling out easily. Vez let out a soft moan, her tits being played with as she pressed her core against his. “Don’t tease me, cmon Vez..” The half-orc panted out, face heated. His hard-on confined against his pants, he had a hand gripping her hip, the other playing with a breast as he guided her movements down against him. Her strong arms moved to hold herself up and was easily following the pace set. 

Once Vez had enough, she got off of the laying man, gripping at the hem of his pants. As he eagerly pushed his shorts down Vez sat back on the ground, back hitting the log they were sitting down on by the fire. Her claws uselessly tried to shove off her boots, hands not as nimble and quick with talons on the tips. In her fiddling time, Ivan stood. Maybe it was the danger that turned him on, like poking a sleeping bear. His cock was hard in his hand, as he stood on either side of Vez’s hips. His knees hitting the log to reach her mouth. “Gentle baby, no teeth.”

Which was ironic, cause what he was putting his dick between was all teeth. Her forked tongue lolled out, eager to accept the attention. Drool now slipping out of her mouth, As she took him as far back as comfortable he ran a hand through his hair to keep it out of his face. The sight of Vezagashka, the Butcher of Blackpool, reduced to an eager mess was enough to make any man weak. 

Ivan started slow, knowing how the other had most likely never done something like this. He let his cock fall on her tongue, as she stared at his face. The bright fire contrasting with the night and setting shadows on them. He let her work up a rhythm, sucking on his head before becoming more adventurous, making her way down his length. 

A hand snaked down her stomach, slipping into her pants with ease, her belt discarded when they made it to the camp. Her fingers moving through her hair and straight to her clit. The attention making her feel hot and her cursed state making her much more pliant. 

Her hand soon flung to grab onto a muscular thigh, as Ivan thrust into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. He started slow, testing the boundaries. Drool allowing him to slowly ease up the pace, her tongue lavishing the veins running through the bottom of his length. Remember the lust for danger? Ivan wasn’t shy to suddenly thrust to the back of her throat, fucking her mouth. Going to push off the intrusion, she was unable with the log behind her head. “Fuck, one-second baby.” His hand looped in her long hair, pressing her firmly to the base of his cock. Her claws gripping his thighs as he used her mouth. The feeling much too good to let her off just yet.

Vez sputtered, nose flaring as she tried to gather air. He thrust deep a few more times, before letting her push him off. Her claws drawing blood from his thighs, as she panted into the air. Her lips bruised, and saliva still connecting the two. “Shit..Vez you look so good like this.” A small part of him took pride in seeing her this way because of him. Her face flushed, lips bruised, eyes lidded.

Her breasts had a collection of drool from his rough treatment, and Vez was quick to sit up on the log. Before Ivan could yank her back she was quick to suck on his head. His cock fitting perfectly between her teeth. The new position allowing her to raise her breasts, letting him now fuck her breast, and allow her to focus on his tip. Ivan wasn’t one to object, eagerly taking advantage of the new pleasures.

“Vez I can either cum down your throat, or take you here and now.” He grounded out, fist clenched back in her hair trying to maintain control of the situation. The orc easily made the decision, letting his cock fall from her mouth. Ivans confused face quickly became one of cockiness as he helped her shed the rest of her clothes. 

“That eager for it? Didnt know you were so desperate for my cock.” His hand quickly found her exposed mound once freed from her trousers, fingers easily pinching around her clit. A brash moan left Vez, thighs clenching tight around his hand as he goaded her pleasure along. Ivan guided her onto the log once more, his shirt sloppily used as a buffer for her back against the pine.

His thumb quickly replaced his forefingers, pressing harshly against her clit as the other two trailed further down. Her sex was soaked, and as he prodded her opening she gripped his forearm harshly. The pleasure something she didnt know how to take and bask in, so intense and new. “This wet already baby?” He panted, eagerly shoving a finger in. 

Her back raised harshly from the log, not afraid to shout out a moan. Ivan couldn’t help but chuckle at how Vez was reacting to the sensations of what he was doing to her. He was definitely winning now. The half-orc let her get adjusted until she demanded another finger, pulling his arm tightly towards her. Ivan added another and spread her open. So tight. 

Vez was shaking, thighs quivering, as she approached her end. Ivan watched her, and just before she was able to finish he yanked his fingers out, not minding the harsh grip of her claws into his forearm. “Hah.. not letting you get off that easy hun.” Before she could go to clock him he scooted forward, cock hovering over her mound. 

The taller eyed him, hands moving to grab at his arms. Ivan allowed Vez to grab his biceps, before guiding his still soaked cock against her lips. Making sure to tease her clit, before letting the head of his cock rest at her entrance. “Ivan.. please!” She begged oh so sweetly, and who was Ivan to deny her request?

As he entered her he made sure to push slowly, letting her get used to this entirely different stretch. Vez back arched beautifully, shadows showing off her lean body. “Mhhnn!” Her grip tightened around his arm. Ivan soon reached the end of his cock, fully sheathed in the woman below him. She was incredibly tight and clenching around him with the slightest movements. He chose to pull back, head still spearing her open.

Despite the burn, Vez hadn’t had enough and wasn’t allowing him to take any more time. She moved a leg to twist around his thigh, and with a harsh jerk pushed him fully inside her once again. Ivan was the one to groan out this time, gritting his teeth. “Vez!” She let out a small laugh, clenching down on him again. 

The shorter braced a foot on the ground, the other two arms moving upwards. A hand grasped at her breast and the other moved the log beside her head. A tight fit, but keeping her steady as he started to pull out and thrust back sharply. Vez’s hands tying into his hair and around his neck, as he punched moans out of her. The sudden pace causing Vez to gasp for air, clinging to Ivan's form. 

“Fuck, Vez, baby, I cant cum in you.” He lamented his cock on the verge of exploding, the pent up emotions and teasing becoming too much. Vez nodded, “Just a little more” her panting making her chest rise and fall, and she quickly jerked her hand down to play with her clit. Ivan kept his pace, sweat gathering. He didnt know how much longer he could take this. 

Vez’s hands rubbed jerkily, back arching and face heating unbearably and soon she was cumming. Colors flashed behind her eyes as she clenched down tightly on his cock. Her back arching as she let out cries of pleasure, hands pulling Ivan down into one last kiss. Not wanting to finish inside her Ivan quickly pulled out, hand finishing the job as he kissed her, exploding onto her stomach. 

They spent a long time just staring at each other, panting and mixing their breath before Vez just laughed. Her pupils rounding out, teeth shrinking back into her mouth. “Thanks for that Ivan..” She grinned, letting go of his neck and allowing her arms to fall. Ivan rolled his eyes, “I guess not the worst way to tame your curse.” He kissed her collar bone before sitting up, basking in the heat of the fire. “ I have your back, whether it’s restraining you or fucking you.” Despite the sweet meaning, it came out as a cocky remark. Vez, too tired to deal with his bullshit just smirked as she used his shirt to clean his cum off her stomach. “ How kind of you really.” 

Ivan went to reach for his shirt before it became disgusting but of course, was too late, and just groaned pitifully seeing it used. “You owe me a shirt.” Vez scoffed at his remark and punched his shoulder, a bright smile on her face. The curse not bothering her, and honestly, that’s all Ivan wanted to see, her smile assuring her that they would be alright. “Hand me my fucking clothes so we can get out of this forest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading this! I hope u liked it, honestly wanted to go more in-depth but I cant develop feelings for Ivan and his big cock so--


End file.
